canada's lucky day
by HiroshimaOtakatsa
Summary: hope u guys like it my prucan fan fiction


Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!

-In the world meeting room –

" Okay then let's get this started shall we" America scolded, as he slapped his hands on the table. " Oi" what's this about then" Scotland asked. America brushed his chin and slammed onto the table again. " I'm America I'll think of something, " he scolded again." Yeah… like that will ever happen'' England mumbled. America glared at England and then shook his head. " Ok" America yelled. Ireland came in wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Scotland sprang up from his chair. " What the bloody hell are you wearing'' he scolded. " I've taught you better!" England gasped and yelled that at Ireland. America got up and was about to walk out the door. Prussia rushed in smacking the doors open smacking America in the face. 'Whoa bro " America said staring at Prussia. " guys! Guys! We have a problem! " He said breathing heavily. "Whoa like dying from eating England's scones problem or something else'' America added. " Something else and it's urgent'' Prussia applied. England came over to America and slapped him in the back of the head. " Bad Alfred! Bad!'' England replied. " Canada's gone missing'' Pershing out. The room was silent for about five minutes and then America started to eat burgers. Prussia sighed. " Do none of you care!'' Prussia yelled. "Huh…what were we talking about?'' America asked. " that Canada's gone missing! Not if you care he's your brother you baka!''* (For those who don't know baka means idiot, oh well back to the story) * Prussia yelled as to punching America and the face. " Whoa bro what the hell'' America said to Prussia. England ran over and helped America up." Pressure what was that for?'' England asked him. " Why the hell you care about Canada'' Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs. " fuck you all I'm going to find birdie'' Prussia said about to leave but heard as Ireland began to cry. " Not you Ireland but everyone else yes'' he said as he left. Prussia began to walk around and looked up to a nearby rooftop and then he saw a shadow. He walked up to the top of the roof to see Canada about to jump off it." Birdie there you are'' Prussia said staring at Canada. * Whisper voice *. " What are you doing here Prussia?'' Canada asked. " What are you doing?'' Prussia asked. "oh well my life is over nobody loves me.'' Canada says floating right off the building Prussia ran over and came grabbing Canada's wrist before he would fall to his death. " Hey birdie you know you can't die right your country'' prussia said: Canada. As Canada came out he has landed face-to-face, lips to lips with Prussia. " Thanks for caring Prussia.'' Canada said blushing a little. " Okay birdie let's get you home.'' Prussia said pulling Canada back towards the other countries. "Maybe I should just find an alley to sleep in and live ther-'' Canada began to say to Prussia but was cut off. " whoa no you're coming with me back to the other countries that waiting for you.'' Prussia said as he began to run while holding onto Canada's breast again. Canada tried to run with him but chips and salsa the ground, twisting is now broken ankle Prussia ran to his aid. 'I know birdie your ankle I think it's broken''. Precious said kneeling at his side." It's fine, I can walk on it.'' Canada said to them, as getting up he walked a little and then fell over yet, but when almost to the ground Prussia caught him. " I don't think you can.'' Precious said being cut off by Canada." Yes I can now lets go home''. He said he tried to walk again but then fell over." Okay that's it!'' Prussia said as he began to carry Canada bridal style back to the countries. prussia came in with Canada in his arms while everyone was waiting." He Prussia's back''. Everyone began to Pombo Prussia so that Canada would drop to the ground and Canada began to cry. America heard it and looking down to his injured and crying brother. '' hey bro what's wrong?" America asked his brother." Well no one loves me so I wanted to kill myself.'' Canada said sniffling.'' What are you talking bout bro? We might not know you much, but you're a country, you belong here. ''America said helping Canada up, and into a hug. Canada stood up straight and held onto Prussia's coat sobbing. Prussia sighed brushing the top of his head" Its ok birdie your safe now''. Gilbert said to Mattie. " Birdie we love you please don't leave'' he said smiling. Canada smiled and turned around going face – to – face with a pie." Ha ha'' America laughed." That's for leaving'' he said slapping Canada in the face." And that's for almost killing yourself.'' He continued as he hugged Mattie. Ireland walked over and kissed Canada on the cheek." That's for coming back .'' Ireland said to Canada as he blushed and smiled." Do you guys really care for me'' Canada asked." Of course we do it wouldn't be the same with out you'' Prussia said but was America cut him off." Yeah it" America added but was stopped by Prussia jabbing him in the stomach." No, we love you and you should know that'' Prussia said." Hey lets all go out together birdie you pick'' Prussia said smiling again." Umm there is a fair down he road why don't we go there'' Canada said." Allonsy then'' America yelled.' Mattie get on back bro'' he added. "Why?" Canada asked." Because your ankle is broken and you cant walk on it." America added." Ok'' Canada added." Maybe I should stay I mean I'm apparently loved. Canada said in his mind staring secretly down at America." this is my life and my name is Matthew Williams and I'm Canada and I have a family'' Canada said as he drifted of to sleep.


End file.
